Ninjas? Great
by RiseAgainstSP
Summary: When Peter is finally out of Otto's mind, he is thrown into a world so different from his own. Who knows how many friendships, enemies, relationships he will make along the-No seriously, what kind of self-respecting nija wears that much orange?


_Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto nor Spider-Man. Shocker, I know. Spider-Man is owned by Marvel, Disney, and a whole other companies that I don't really know about. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Shueshia, Shonen Jump, and also a lot of other companies that I don't know about. So, long story short, I don't know a lot of companies._

Peter never really knew how things were going to go throughout the day. He always assumed that any day could be his last. Kind of came with the territory of being an unpaid vigilante kind of schtick. Even in his first days as Spider-Man, Peter always tried to live his life as much as possible before someone finally got the better of him and killed him.

Anyone who might have listened to this would've thought that the man behind the iconic red mask would be depressed if he thought all of this, and rightly so. But Peter wasn't really depressed, heck he wasn't even saddened by this thoughts, he just accepted them as something that came with the territory, he accepted it as a fact of life, especially a life being led as he's leading it.

Peter has had come close to dying more times that he could count, and he knew he could count really high, he really didn't care about the thoughts anymore. Any sane person would consider sending him to a psychiatrist, a psychologist, and a bunch of other people who would probably pay just to probe around his brain whose profession would begin in psych-.

Besides those thoughts, Peter knew that he would never die quietly, he would fight tooth and nail just for a few more seconds in life, as unfair as life was to him. It was programmed in his brain, part of the hardware of the computer that was Peter Parker, and it was all thanks to the care and thoughtfulness of the creators of this computer. The two people that cared for him when his own parents couldn't, the love and care of Ben Parker and May Parker.

And fought tooth and nail is what he has done. The many times he has had to buy red and blue sewing thread was proof of that. He knew that they would never approve of him going out at random times in the day and dressing in the same colors as Captain America just to fight any crime. They would certainly appreciate the thought of someone making the city of New York just a little safer, but the thought that it would be their own nephew was something that would probably make his aunt have a heart attack.

The poor lady has had to deal with the man being mysterious around her after a certain spider landed on his hand and decided it wanted to taste human flesh. And, without even her knowing that her own nephew has almost died hundreds of times, the old woman has had a foot in her grave more times that Peter, and even her, would like to admit. So Peter knew that she could never find out about the truth of her nephew's constant disappearances.

Despite all of the effort, and all of the fighting that the brunette has done, he would have never guessed of how he would die, in the end. He couldn't have even guessed how he was going to go, be he knew he would go down fighting. And that's exactly what he did as he fought… Spider-Man?

The adult was having to fight his own body, but he didn't do it in a way he comfortable fighting. He had four metallic arms, and was much older than what he was supposed to be. His deteriorating body and the lack of a Spider-Sense did nothing to stop the man from fighting to regain control of his own body.

He remembered what happened. Doctor Octopus, a man Peter respected when he was just considered as Dr. Otto Octavius, somehow changed bodies with him. He didn't care about the details, he didn't need them, he knew how Otto had done it, and that was enough for Peter so that he could regain his body. He did it, even if it took him having to hire the Trappster, Scropion, and Hydro-Man to do so, with money he didn't really have, he had the same bot that transferred Otto's mind with his ready to strike at the base of the skull of Spider-Man, a direct hit, and there was nothing that Otto could have done about it.

The small victory, however, was short-lived as there was a clang and Peter wasn't in his body. Apparently Otto came into the fight prepared, as the skull now was covered with carbonarium plating. That didn't stop Peter, apparently nothing really stopped Peter until his body gave out, as he continued to fight Otto. Peter was sure that he had broken his nose, popped some vessels and had a black eye under the stupid glasses he was forced to wear, which meant one thing. He was alive, that means that Otto wasn't using all of Spider-Man's strength when he punched Peter.

He was just being played. He knew it, Otto knew it, and Peter even knew that Otto knew it. Sending another metallic arm towards Spider-Man, he shouted at the fact that there was nothing he could do. Whether he somehow beat Otto or not, the body of Doctor Octavius was dying that day so maybe killing was out of the question now. Throwing caution to the wind Peter flung himself and Spider-Man out the window of the Avengers tower. It was suicidal, but it beat Otto hurting his friends to get to him as he had done with the impact webbing seconds before.

But Otto wasn't an idiot. He fired webbing to the ground, enough to make a web cushion. Both of them knew what was going to happen, Spider-Man's superhuman body would easily deal with the fall now, but Otto's human body…

Pain was all Peter could think about now, well, the parts of his body that he could actually feel, which weren't many to be honest. Thinking just avoid blacking out for what felt like the second time that day, he knew he was at death's door. '...spine shattered…'

Turning around, using every little bit of strength he could muster, he kept thinking about some way to defeat Otto, and was only met with Spider-Man holding a car over his head, ready to kill Peter for good.

There was no way to win this time. Not even some Avenger, Defender, Hero for Hire to save him now. Taking a step towards said death's door for the first time in his life, he was met with Uncle Ben's smiling at him. "You're not foolin' me, Petey!" The confusion in Peter was evident at what he was hearing. "I know you're awake. And it's time for school!"

Peter couldn't help but smile at the old man's words. "Gosh, Uncle Ben. You're worse-" He said, but was interrupted by Spider-Man.

"-than a room full of alarm clocks!" The superpowered man said as he set the car down to the side. "Wh-What are you doing to me!? Get out of my head!" He shouted in confusion and anger.

'I'm not in there Otto, but my memories are!' Was all Peter could theorise as he looked at the Octobot that was supposed to return to his body. 'Of course! The Octobot beamed my brain patterns into his body. I may need a direct link for a full transfer, but a link still exists…'

'And I know just how to use it!'

"Whatever this is-" Spider-Man started nervously, furious, all the emotions a child would have if they heard their favorite toy was being taken away, and with good reason as he was thinking about the fact that Parker found a way to transfer their minds again. "-It won't work! This is my life now!"

Peter couldn't help but chuckle, blood pouring from his mouth for the effort. "Eh-Exactly. It's all flashing before my eyes." He calmly said, letting his life pass before his eyes as he could no longer taste the iron in his mouth.

Trying to stay alive for as long as the body would allow, he stopped talking. 'And I'm giving you a ringside seat!'

Spider-Man then pressed his head in pain as he was being bombarded by the memories of Peter Parker, both men seeing the loving family Peter lived, but Otto saw himself instead of Parker, the memories being engraved in his head as his own. The spider bite, the death of Uncle Ben.

"Stop! I don't want this! I-" Spider-Man started complaining, scared for all the memories rushing to him.

"You wanted to be Spider-Man. Well, guess what?" Peter said, he couldn't say that he was in full control of Otto's body anymore as it slowly but surely stopped moving. "It's more than the powers!"

"I'll kill you!" The anger in Otto's words were overshadowed by the fear in Otto's voice.

"No. You won't." Peter let himself be bombarded by more memories. Primarily the death of the Stacys, the kid who collected the pictures of Spider-Man, and all the people that Peter failed to save. "Because you know how valuable life is. And what tragedy it is when it's cut short."

Spider-Man fell to his knees, for all of his strength, the emotions, conflicting as they were, were too much for Otto to digest. "Please. No more. It's too much. I can't… can't go on."

Peter felt a little angry at that, but decided not to show it, instead replacing it with conviction. "Yes. You can. You'd be surprised how much you can do. How many things are worth fighting for."

Memories again, fighting the black suit, being stuck underneath tons of metal, fighting the Juggernaut, fighting Morlun, and saving Otto's life. "No! Everything you're showing me! It's-"

Otto tried to come up with the right word, only to find that there isn't one. "It's impossible."

"I know." Peter said, trying to ease all of this to his enemy. "But you do it anyway."

"And I can see it-" Otto corrected himself. "I can feel it. You would all of this again!?"

"Yes, Otto."

"Even me?" He asked, not fully convinced. "Saving my life? Even with all that's happened?!"

Gaining a little bit of strength, Peter crawled towards Otto. " Yes! It's who I…we are!"

Otto carefully grabbed Peter in his arms. "I-I don't want to do this."

A smirked form again on Peter's face. "Too late. Careful what you wish for… Spidey." Always a comedian, he tried to amuse himself at his unwanted deathbed.

"Tell me. Why do I-" Otto stopped himself, he knew the why. "How can I do this?"

"Because you have to." Peter said, slowly putting his hand on Spider-Man's shoulder. "Because… With great power..."

"...must come great responsibility." Otto finished, those words were always in all of the memories Peter showed him. "I understand."

"You better." Peter said with a cough. "You're Spider-Man now."

A silence fell upon the both men. Scientist, some of the best that the world had ever known stared at each other, one with new-found respect, and the other ready to go to sleep, only to never wake up again. "Promise me. You'll keep all of them safe." Was all Peter had to say at the moment.

It was a stupid promise, being Spider-Man came with keeping everyone that was close to him, but Otto respected it anyway. "I promise."

A smile finally came to Peter the first time that day. "That's all I… ever…"

"Peter?" Was all Otto said as the other man finally stopped breathing. A lifeless corpse now in his arms.

Maybe it was not the way Peter wanted to go. He kind of expected to go down with someone getting the drop on him. A stray bullet he couldn't dodge, anything. But maybe going down and inspiring someone to take the mantle, someone that stood against him for so long and convincing them to make the world a better place is better than anything else that was planned to him.

Maybe it was finally time he hung the mask. Maybe he finally earned his rest like Uncle Ben said those three minutes he was dead earlier that day, but fate had other plans for the brunette. He saw Spider-Man going against masked criminals, use his connections to Spider-Man in order to build weapons, he was blowing off his friends, taking advantages of them and the police. He was stuck in his body, but not in control of it.

"Yep, I went to hell!" Was all the brunette could think about as he saw Spider-Man start fleeing the scene of the crime as some sort of Sinister Six were shooting their way out through the police. Shocker, Beetle, the Living Brain, Overdrive, Boomerang, and Speed Demon. All of them Peter could deal with, even together, and Otto definitely knew it as well, hence the fact that he was fleeing.

Otto saw all of this as beneath him. Peter saw that the Boomerang started firing at the cops again, and was about to kill one. Otto didn't really care about it, but Peter forced him to tackle the cop and the the exploding boomerang to his back.

Spider-Man got the thanks of the police corps after he finally helped them as he took down the Living Brain and the rest of the six fled. Otto easily discovered the memory banks of the machine and started going over where the rest of them were going to attack as Peter was left to wonder if he somehow convinced Otto to save the man.

Otto easily found and intercepted the five remaining members of the six. Beating them to a pulp, the only one left standing was Boomerang. Jumping on the man, Spider-Man started beating him to a pulp, despite the pleas he was receiving.

Backing his fist one last time, Otto prepared to deal the killing blow. Only to stop himself at the last second. His mind screaming to stop. Confused, he let the criminal be taken away, Otto could only wonder about his sudden inaction, not hearing as Peter announced that he was still in there and that he was going to take his body back.

Things continued going this way, Otto going out as Spider-Man while Peter was slowly but surely gaining control of his body. He tried taking things slow, whispering at Otto like he was his conscience and stopping him from making stupid mistakes. That was until the Avengers came.

They noticed that Spider-Man was not acting as Spider-Man, so they took tests, only to find that he wasn't a skrull. Not a skrull! "How the heck do they do anything without Ironman or Ant-Man." Peter thought to himself, a skrull could be more Spider-Man than this guy.

So things continued that way, Peter going through trying to regain control, but Otto had other plans. The test showed him an anomaly in his mind, something wasn't right. Otto saw that Static stole a machine he created in order to save a little girl. The machine let people study and rearrange the brain if he knew how to do it, and nobody except Otto knew how to use it.

Being the hero he thought of himself, he quickly convinced the doctor to let him operate on the child, even with he's shaking hand as Peter tried to stop him. Maybe he felt a little bit guilty since the girl was in the hospital because of Doctor Octopus, but he would never admit it himself. He just needed the machine to study his own brain, to find the anomaly.

Finally saving the little girl, he took the helmet, his creation, back to his life, not before being thanked by the doctors and the little girl herself.

'I have never received a token like this.' Otto thought as he saw the pink stuffed bird the little girl gave him. 'Never had this kind of victory. Being a hero? This… suits me.'

"Yeah, don't get used to it Otto." Peter said, convinced that the man still couldn't hear him even with the ridiculous helmet on. "I'm going to fight my way back."

"No, Peter." Otto said in all seriousness. "You won't."

"What? You can-" Peter started. "You know I'm here?"

"Robot!" Was all Octavius said, referring to the 'reformed' Living Brain. "Ready the equipment. I'm going to perform a Parker-ectomy!"

Peter groaned out loud. "That pun was low, even by my standards.

Getting ready, he sat down. "Neurolytic scanner's jacked in. We're ready to begin full memory extraction. Time to say farewell, once and for all, to Peter Park-"

That was when his right hand shot to his neck, trying to strangle the life out of him. Taking the hold with his other hand Otto forced it off of him. "There you are, Peter. Still in this, eh? Putting up a struggle? Well, we'll have none of that." He said with conviction.

"Robot!" Otto commanded. "Restrain this insubordinate appendage!"

As the Not So Living Brain did as it was commanded, it didn't care about the force it put on it. "Careful, you cantankerous contraption. I'll need that later…" he complained before working in the computer in front of him. "...when this body and this brain…"

The scene transition to inside Peter's mindscape, he was there along with all the buildings from his memories. "...are under my complete control! Commencing mindwipe! Yes! A complete purge of all things pertaining to Peter Benjamin Parker!"

"Never! I won't let you, Ock!" Peter shouted. "This is my mind! My life! And there's no way in hell I'm giving up without a-"

"Wha?" Peter continued in shock. "What is that? I can feel…"

Looking at the Bugle beside him he saw the building crumbling. "All my years at the Bugle...crumbling away!"

'Longing glances at Betty Brant. Advice from Robbie Robertson.' He thought, trying to concentrate. 'Arguing with Jonah over every paycheck…' He tried recollecting every moment and person he met in the Bugle. "No."

'Ned Leeds. Joy Mercado. Lance Bannon...' He continued. '...Ben Urich. Norah Winters. Nick-'

The shock of not knowing the last name of someone came to him immediately. 'Nick…? What was his name? He died. Had cancer. Why can't I…? Hold on to any of it?'

"No!" He said as he lift his arms. "You hear me, Octavious?!" The building rebuilding itself. "You are not taking this away from me! None of it!"

"So that's how it's going to be?" Otto said calmly. "I guess this will require a more direct approach." Writing some commands on the computer, he continued. "Very well. Synhcing up brain patterns. I'm going in." He said as he now faced Peter, or whatever there was left of him. "Ah. The Parker memory fragment. Shouldn't take long to dispose of you…" He said as he transformed to Doctor Octopus. "...and then I can return to my new and well deserved life."

"Think again, Ock!" Peter said, prepared to fight to the death. "You made a big mistake coming here!"

"Because this is my world!" The buildings around them had their doors opened, surprising villain. "My rules."

"What-" Otto looked shocked. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'd tell you, Otto, but you'd never understand." Peter told the man in front of him.

The streets began filling with people that were with Peter. Aunt May, Uncle Ben, Mary Jane, Flash Thompson, Gwen Stacy, even Jonah was there. "Is this is joke, Parker?" Otto mocked. "A motley assortment of civilians? Is this your army?"

"They're better than any army." Peter said as the 'army' grabbed the villain and starting to overpower him. "They're my friends. My family. More than anything on Earth. They give me strength. In here, they are my world. And next to them… you're nothing!"

"Oh, Peter. Did you think I wouldn't be prepared for this?" Otto said calmly as he began winning the power struggle with the civilians. "I've been in your head for months. And I have everything I need, right here…to mount the perfect defense."

"...It can't be!" Peter said as he turn around to see all of the super-villains he has ever faced. The Rhino, Scorpion, Sand-Man, even the killer of Uncle Ben's killer.

"Behold, Peter. All your fears and anxieties! Your doubts and failures!" Otto continued. "Every ounce of dread and panic! All given form and brought to life! Spare the boy." He told the villains. "Kill the rest. Destroy everything he loves."

"Doc! You can't-" Peter said panicked. "You swore to me! Promised you'd protect these people!"

"Don't be so naïve." Ock calmly said as the killer of Uncle Ben shot the image of Uncle Ben. "We're in your mind. These aren't people. They're your memories of them."

"Uncle Ben!" Throwing caution to the wind, he let himself be caught by one of Doc Ock's arms. With the other one, Otto broke George Stacy's neck. "Captain Stacy!"

Confident about everything that was going on, Otto asked "Captain who?"

"Captain-" Peter started, confident to prove the scientist wrong, tears in his eyes, but he couldn't remember. 'George? John? Jim? Gwen's dad! Why can't I remember!?"

'He was like a father to me!' Peter continued thinking, trying to remember. 'No! Not him. That other man. My uncle. He raised me.' Digging, clawing for anything that might come to his mind. 'My Uncle B-. I know I had an uncle! What was his name?!'

Coming up short, he did the only thing that he could think of the moment. "You monster. Stop this. Please."

"Sorry. But this had to be." Otto explained, not really feeling sorry for the younger man. "The remnants of an old life must make way for the new. Not to worry. Soon this will all be over. It'll all fade away." Gwen was killed by the Green Goblin, while Jameson fled from the Beetle. "Peter Parker:No more."

"Then lucky for me…" Peter said reaching to the base of his neck. "...I'm more than just Peter Parker!" Pulling his face off, it made way to reveal Spider-Man's mask. "I'm also the Amazing Spider-Man!" He shouted.

Otto just smirked, he saw what the young man has done, "Then what I need is a Superior Spider-Man!" as he too ripped his face to reveal his Spider-Man mask. "And that would be me!"

They both fought for control of the mindscape. Which was now barren besides the two foes goin at it. No winner could be decided by strength, as both of them had the same amount. Peter had the upper hand because of experience, but neither man was backing down. There were no cheap tactics, no poke in the eye, or low blows. This was a test of who was the better Spider-Man, for Peter's friends and all of New York.

They bickered back and forth. Peter put forth the fact that Spider-Man lost all the trust people had in him as soon as they saw how Otto was bringing down villains. Otto said that he has accomplished something that Peter couldn't, he brought crime down by not letting the criminals walk away. Killing the Vulture and Massacre as his two examples.

Whenever one brought an argument against the other, they were commanding the battle. Peter delivered a kick as he argued about the importance of human life, no matter if criminal or not. But Otto scratched Peter's face as he remembered Peter about how Vulture controlled kids to do his bidding, how Massacre killed thirty people. "It wasn't a life for a life, Parker. It was a life for twenty."

Taking a break on his knees, Peter let the other Spider continue. "And thanks to your timely interference…" Otto continued. "...I almost failed to operate on an infirm young girl! You tried to get in my way while I was saving her life! Why, Parker?!"

"I didn't trust you to-" Peter started, blood dripping from the four slashes on his faces.

"Don't lie to me!" Otto shouted in anger. "I'm in your head! I know! Say it!"

"You were about to get the scanner. You'd find me." Peter regrettably admitted. "Know I was here. Couldn't risk…"

"Power and responsibility. Remember?" Otto said as he started walking away.

"It was only a moment. I'd never…"

"You don't deserve to be Spider-Man." Otto said, slowly disappearing. "You understand that now. You're not worthy. You're nothing to me. Less than nothing. Commencing mind-wipe!"

"No! I'd never…" Peter forced down. "I know me." The buildings were crumbling down. "I'm Spider-Man!" The strength he one had rapidly dissipated. "Know who I am... I'm Peter! Peter P-"

He doubted himself. "Parker? Palmer? I-I don't know-"

"My name!" He shouted in desperation. "Don't know my-" The world around him was completely destroyed as he stared at the sky. "I'm- I'm!"

Back in the real world Otto started talking calmly. "He's gone." A smile formed in the man's lips. And I am free!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat on his desk with some pieces of paper in front of him. When he was first took the job as the Hokage of Konohagakure, he never realised that this is what he would end up doing most of the day. He was actually glad the brief time that Minato had the job, gave him a lot more time to think about himself. But, if he was honest, he would never trade this job for anything else.

The job was stale to say the least. He was doing paperwork after paperwork, so he had little excitement in his old life anymore. Especially now, after the attack of the Kyūbi on the village, he needed the paperwork with the contractors that rebuilded the village, address the concerns of the allies of Konoha while making sure they don't look weak for invasion, which was actually true. Despite the loss of Minato and various other ninja protecting the village, there were also a great amount of younger blood that was ready for fighting for the village. Strong shinobi and kunoichis ready at the moments notice.

That's why it was so unexpected when he heard a loud crash right in front of him. Looking in front of him, he saw a child in some sort of red spandex that was clearly too big for his young body crawled in a fetal position and crying his eyes out. The next thing he saw was three trained men pointing short weapons at said child.

These were the ANBU, an specialized set of shinobi tasked with the protection and taking orders of him. They were the best that the village had, so few of them were around, and few of them were needed, as the conflict wasn't anywhere near as catastrophic as the Third Great Ninja War. Hiruzen was confident that he could live at least a few more years before fearing for his life.

If the boy noticed the fact that his life was in danger if he so made a move against Hiruzen, he didn't show it, instead he just rolled over uncontrollably. Taking the mask off, the boy let everyone see the tears rolling down the face of the newly found brunnette as he continued crying on the floor in front of these strangers.

Hiruzen couldn't bare to see a child in such state. Even if was a man hardened by the battles of war, he was soft at heart, and wanted a way that led to peace.

"Lift him up. Carefully." He told the three men. Nods were all he received as the boy was lifted slowly by his arms. Utter obedience was an essential part of being an ANBU.

He let the boy cry. He knew emotions were something hard to conceal, especially for someone so young, so he gave the brunette some time, noticing that the spandex he wore had some blue pants, as well as in the back, with a big red spider symbol on his back, while the red upper body of the spandex was covered with black lines, resembling those of a spider web, along with the mask that now lay on the floor, and that in the middle of the chest was a smaller black spider.

Finally stopping his sobbing, the ANBU let go of the arms of the boy at the request of the Hokage. The boy took the opportunity to wipe the tears and snot with his arm, dirtying the costume in the process.

Hiruzen saw that the ANBU were still there, as they should be, everything the child was doing could easily be a front, a way to deceive them in order to kill the Hokage. Letting them be, he saw that the child was slowly but surely stopping the sobs, calming himself down. As the sobs stopped Hiruzen signalled the child to get closer, not with words, but a single move of the hands, like a parent telling their child to come over. Taking a step forward, the kid noticed that the men behind him also did, but were stopped by the old man with the weird pointy hat.

Finally reaching the desk, he felt the tension the men behind him were throwing at him, clearly ready to jump at him if he tried anything. "How are you feeling?" He heard the old man ask, but he didn't understand.

He didn't understand the language, but he reached at the back of his mind, trying to find any words that came to mind. "Peter…" he said, trying hard to think of any other word. "Parker…"

The answer confused the old man, but understood that it was probably the child's name. "What are you doing here?"

"Peter Parker." Was all the boy said again.

"How did you get here?" But the boy stopped paying any mind to the old man, instead focusing on the words coming out of his mouth as he mumbled them again and again.

"Peter Parker. Peter Parker. Peter Parker."

With a sigh, the Hokage directed his gaze towards the ANBU that haven't moved as muscle since he told them to.

"Take this boy to Yamanaka Inoichi. Be discreet. We don't want anyone finding that this boy just appeared here if he's a threat to the village."

He received a three nods and one 'Hai' as the three men began leading the boy. Without even speaking the three men took position, one in front of the boy, while the other two were behind him. The boy didn't mind being led, or it looked like it since he was in his little trance while mumbling what must surely mean his name.

'Kami, just when you say that the job is going stale.' Was all Hiruzen thought, going back to the paperwork at hand. He might have preferred to accompany the boy, see the results first hand, but his responsibilities as Hokage to the village were first.

Elsewhere, in another dimension, or in a dimension between dimensions, nobody was really sure. Sat an elderly woman. She may not look like much, with a simple red 'dress' with a white spider symbol on her chest, but what was really interesting about her was the red blindfold that always covered her eyes.

Even more interesting was where she was sitting. A chair that has an enormous spider web behind it. The woman didn't have to look behind her in order to see what was happening to it. She felt saddened about what happened to Peter, the center of the web, as he was finally killed. She fully expected the web to collapse in itself, with no center to hold it, and reform with a new center, much like it has done in the past. Maybe that Morales kid, he seemed like a prime candidate for the new center.

What she didn't expect was for the center two suddenly have a line diving it. What could it possibly mean? Were there now two centers? Chuckling to herself, she finally understood. "You are always full of surprises, Peter." She said as she began examining the new center with a closer look.

 **A.N. So…**

 **I'm really sorry that I haven't posted anything in a long while, and I'm really sorry for it. To be honest, I just lost interest in everything. I stopped writing, I still haven't even watch RWBY volume 4, and I really lost interest in the chapters that I've been writing. I'm really sorry, but it's the truth. But I'm hopefully coming back, I'm almost halfway in a new RWBYP chapter, and I hope you'd like it.**

 **So this is just because I really went back to enjoying Naruto. Played the games and I've been hooked ever since, hence the beginning of this story. I hope you'd like it, even if to be honest, I feel like I had some sort of stroke in the middle of writing it, but thanks autocorrect for a lot of spelling mistakes being fixed.**

 **Also, to anyone interested, I really need a beta reader. I know there are better ways to find one, but I really would like it to be someone who enjoys what I write. If you want, please PM me.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **See ya, later.**


End file.
